Resident SPARTAN 5
by Soleus V
Summary: Based on the game with the original story, except Chris Redfield is replaced by Kratos from God of War! Kratos, "I OWE YOU NOTHING!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-1  
>The Spartan's Arrival<p>

Arrival in Africa

A bird type lady paced up and down in a dark room in front a kneeled man.

Somewhere else two jeeps drove along a road.

The man, kneeled, suddenly grabbed hold of the bird lady's hand. He was in great pain.

His eyes slowly turned black.

The two jeeps had meanwhile arrived in the same small town and have stopped. Several soldiers get out of the jeeps.

Soldier, "Move! Move!"

Back at the bird lady, she was shrugging off the man's grasp. She turned away as numerous black leeches emerged from the man's body.

One of the soldiers, Captain DeChant, speaks through a

walkie-talkie.

Captain DeChant, "Captain DeChant here. We've secured the underground route to the coordinates."

Two soldiers pulled a large door shut. Whilst nearby a lone man was traveling down a dusty road in the African savanna. Kratos, walked alone with his weapons on his back.

He was reading a note from Chris Redfield: "I should have seen it coming. It didn't take long after the fall of the Umbrella Corporation for their bio-weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists."

He made his way to a shanty town, where he saw several spots of the village as he walked his way through.

The note continued: "A new era of bio-terrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power throughout the region. People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread, governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, which formed the anti-terrorism unit BSAA.

Operatives of the BSAA were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bio-weapon

hotspots, restoring safety and stability to various regions around the globe."

Kratos had reached his destination and came to a stop, he saw an African woman, Sheva Alomar, walked up to him.

Sheva Alomar, "Welcome to Africa. My name is Sheva Alomar."

Kratos, "Yeah!"

Sheva, "Your reputation proceeds you, Mr. Redfield. It's an honor."

Kratos, "Who is this Redfield you speak of?

Sheva, "I was told Chris Redfield would come out, who are you then? Tensions are running high ever since the change in government."

Kratos, "Kratos. This Chris you speak of is unstable. The note said it's a haven for terrorists now."

Sheva, "And they're not going to be happy to see an 'American'?

That's why I'm your partner; help put them at ease.

Kratos, "I am Spartan!"

Sheva then turned around and walked away.

Kratos (talks to himself): Zeus...

_In a short flashback, we see the stairs leading to Zeus' Throne._

_Who frowned upon Kratos. Sheva turned around and noticed that Kratos was looking rather pissed._

Sheva, "You okay?"

Kratos, "Leave me be woman."

Sheva and Kratos walked to the village gates.

Kratos, (Note from Chris): Casualties continue to mount over the long years I've struggled. More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out.

As the two approached the gate, a Guard comes by to block the way.

Guard, "Hey! Hey!" [Speaks African language]

The two stopped in front of him, and suddenly the Guard ran his hands

all over Sheva's body. She pushed his groping hands away.

Sheva, "You don't have to get touchy!"

Sheva handed the guard some money, who let them pass.

Sheva (to Kratos): "Let's go."

Kratos (voiceover): "There is one thing I do know. I will get revenge!"

Kirk Mathison (over radio): "This is Kirk. Chris, Sheva, can you read me?

Kratos, "It's Kratos. Coming in, loud and clear, Kirk."

Sheva, "Yes, we read you."

Kirk, "There's a black market weapons deal going down in Kijuju. That's where Irving will be. Alpha Team has already infiltrated the area and you will be going in as backup. Rendezvous with your contact at the butcher's shop. You can gear up and get briefed on the mission there. Watch your backs!

Kratos, "Sure."

Sheva, "Copy. Over and out."

A vicious beating was going on as the dialogue goes on. The villagers stop as Kratos and Sheva came closer.

Magic Act

Kratos and Sheva made their way to a decrepit building called the "Corner Pyany Butchery." In the distance a radio babbles on frantically. Kratos and Sheva realize that the village has suddenly been deserted.

Kratos and Sheva made their way to the butchery. They opened the door to see their contact, Reynard Fisher, inside.

The Butcher, Part 1

Fisher, "Good. You're both here. Come."

He opened a door to the slaughterhouse.

Fisher, "You two. This way. It may be because of the new government, but people around here are a little on edge. You should do what you came to do and go home."

Kratos, "This is better than the Olympian welcomes I get."

Fisher, "I have your weapons for you here. Check them."

He motioned towards a box.

Fisher, "Grab your weapons. The operation's already started."

Kratos opened the box to find a Beretta M92F.

The Butcher, Part 2

The two had just finished gearing up. Sheva finished field-stripping

her pistol, then turned to talk to Fisher.

Kratos crushed his pistol under his foot and took the **Blades of Athena** of his back.

Sheva, "Destination coordinates?"

Fisher, "Town square up ahead. Go through there, Alpha Team's waiting at the deal location."

Sheva, "Good."

Fisher, "What do you know about Uroboros?"

Kratos, "Mostly jack...I give a just!"

Fisher, "Doomsday project should cover it, and apparently it is no rumor."

Sheva, "You're kidding, right?"

Fisher, "You must find a man named Irving, he's our only lead."

He turned around and walked away, but then stopped to give some advice before he left the butchery.

Fisher, "And be careful out there."

Kratos, "Some fucking advice that is."

Kratos and Sheva explored the butchery together.

Kratos, "Remember, we're not a team. Whatever happens, we do things my way."

Sheva, "Don't worry, I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own."

A dead cow lied in the sun, a stake stuck through its body. Several monstrous crows were around the body.

Kratos and Sheva noted that the cow was still warm. Heading into the room near the carcass, they saw several skulls piled on a shelf. Opening the door to the next room, they saw another mutilated animal carcass. They made their way to a green door.

First Encounter

Kratos and Sheva opened the door, weapons ready. They sew two men holding down another man. One of the assailants holds a squirming ball of tentacles, a Plaga parasite. Pulling open the man's jaw, he forces the thing into his mouth.

Kratos, "Stop!"

The assailant retracts an odd mandible back into his mouth, looking at Kratos and Sheva and then fleeing the scene with his accomplice. The attacked man got on his knees, vomiting.

Kratos, "What are you?"

Kratos put an arm on the man's shoulder but was violently repulsed. The man clutched at his throat and face, then stared up to the sky, his eyes filled with blood. Slowly he got to his feet, wobbly. Suddenly, he turned around and ran towards them, intent on attack.

Kratos and Sheva killed the Majini.

Sheva, "What the hell just happened?"

Kratos, "We killed a zombie bitch."

Kratos and Sheva jumped out of a window onto the ground below.

All of a sudden, Majini came out of nowhere, climbing over the chain-link fences, bent on attack.

Kratos and Sheva ran down an alley and into a building.

Kratos slammed the door shut and barred it.

Kratos, "Kirk, you idiot. The locals were hostile so we wasted them. We should have been given more weapons for this but you got a big fat bonus didn't you, Kirk? Now we have to smash boxes for that shit. Shit!"

Kirk, "Roger on the locals. I felt I deserved a cut for once."

Sheva, "Aah you prick? And you knew of the situation?

Kratos and Sheva cooperate to kick down a metal door. This building has a cutting board with a large brain on it, among other scenes of carnage. They go through an underground passage way, heading to the objective point.

Hospitality

Kratos and Sheva entered the building, weapons raised, to find no one inside.

Looking out the window though, they see a large angry mob being stirred up by a sunglasses-wearing man carrying a megaphone. To the surprise of Kratos and Sheva, Fisher was there, being held down by several majini.

Fisher, "You don't know what you're talking about! You can all go to hell!"

Sheva, "Wait a minute! That's the—"

Kratos stopped her from stepping forward to help. They see the EXECUTIONER, a giant man who wears a burlap sack over his head and wields an axe the size of a small car. The EXECUTIONER chops off Fisher's head, much to the delight of the Majini mob. As the Majini with the megaphone turned his head to face the crowd, he caught sight of Kratos and Sheva through the window and ordered the

Majini to attack them.

Kratos and Sheva pushed several bookshelves to barricade the windows, but the sheer number of Majini broke through the bookshelves as well as the door.

Kratos, "Kirk! Come in! The locals are infants! The gate is a candy wall, and we're thirsty. We need weapons, and we need it right now!

Kirk, "Roger that. Just sit tight. I'm on my way!"

Kratos, "You here that Sheva? Take a seat, we're in line and waiting."

Sheva, "Got it! Wait what, we have to wait! Now this is not service."

Several Majini broke through the roof, to make matters worse.

As the fighting continued in the building, the EXECUTIONER used his giant axe to smash a hole in the wall and join in on the fight. Kratos and Sheva headed outside to increase their chances of survival.

Sheva, "There's just no end to them! They're cutting in line."

Kratos, "Remind me to punch this Kirk guy in the face."

Fighting continued through the main street and the roofs and second floors of the buildings.

Kirk, "Kratos, Sheva. How you holding up? I'll be there shortly, just hang in there!

Fighting continued. Kratos and Sheva managed to defeat the EXECUTIONER.

Kirk, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm going to take out the door. Find some cover!

Guardian Angel

A helicopter flied overhead, piloted by Kirk.

Kirk, "Take cover!"

Kratos and Sheva quickly toke cover. The soldier in the helicopter readied an RPG and blasted the gate open, taking down several Majini in the blast as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil 5 story or any of the OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-2

Public Assembly

Kratos, "Kirk, do you always take your time?".

Kirk (over radio) "You can say so yes. Kratos, Sheva. It's almost time for Alpha Team to go in. Hurry to the deal coordinates.

Kratos, "Whatever."

Kirk, "I'm going up ahead. We'll meet up there. Good luck!"

Kratos and Sheva went past the destroyed gate and opened another gate to the next area.

Dechant (over radio): "Mathison, Captain DeChant here! Our route is blocked! Kirk! Come in!"

Kratos and Sheve reached a broken ladder leading to a second floor. They noted that two people could probably get around it.

Kratos gave Sheva a lift onto the second floor.

The building was in a state of decay. It looked like it could have been a jail.

Sheva jumped down, and the two made their way down an alley, neutralizing a

Majini in the way.

Dechant (over radio): "We engaged the enemy! ...And what...what the...that thing? ...In trouble...need backup! Shit! Help...can't see..."

Kirk, "Captain, what is your status? Can you see the enemy?"

Dechant, "No, no! Wait! God damn monster! (shouts in pain)"

Sheva, "Alpha Team, come in! Alpha Team!"

Kratos, "Dechant! I smell a fight boiling."

Kratos and Sheva continued through the buildings, taking down Majini as they went. They performed another assist jump to a higher level to obtain the Old Building Key. As they made their way to the Old Building, they combined strength to kick down another metal door.

_A Cry for Help_

_A terrified blond girl, Allyson, bursted out of a door. She gripped the railing of the second floor she is on, out of breath._

_Allyson, "Help! Somebody help me!"_

_A Majini was pulling her away, tearing away her grip from the railing._

_Allyson, "Help!"_

Kratos and Sheva opened the Old Building with the Old Building Key. Here Kratos obtained the shotgun, the Ithaca M37, which was mounted on a wall. He took it down, grunted and folded the shotgun like a pretzel.

_Damsel in Distress_

_Kratos and Sheva ran up the stairs to the building where they saw Allyson. Kratos rushed into the building and caught Allyson just as she was about to faint._

Kratos, "Ah shit, there goes my chance to get some beef."

_Allyson slowly raised her head._

Kratos, "Tell me how you are bitch?"

_She suddenly grabed on to his only strap, and the four-tentacled mandibles erupted from her mouth. Before they could bite Kratos, Sheva shot Allyson, repulsing her attack._

Sheva, "Kratos?"

Kratos hit her and then Sheva shot her, but then a centipede-type Plaga, a Cephalo, emerged from her head, twisting all around and trying to lash out at Kratos and Sheva.

At that time several other Majini joined the fight. They managed to neutralize all of them.

Kratos, "Your people express their feelings fucking weird!"

Kirk, "Mathison to HQ. We've lost contact with Alpha Team. They're under attack. By an unidentified hostile! Reinforcements, head toward the deal coordinates

immediately!"

Sheva, "Sheva here. Roger that!"

Kratos, "Too SMITE, away!"

Kratos and Sheva defeated some more Majini and headed to the door to the next area. It was dark inside that building.

The building is in ruins.

There were debris everywhere, as if a fight had taken place here.

Sunlight streamed through little holes in the ceiling. Bullet holes? As they made their way to the second floor of a building, a man's body slumped over, dead. Kratos and Sheva found that he is from Alpha Team. Climbing a ladder onto

the roof, they cooperatively kicked open another steel door.

_A Piece of the Puzzle_

_Kratos, "Bunch of sissy's!"_

_The dead bodies of Alpha Team were in this room. One of them, Dechant, still moved, although he was mortally wounded. Kratos walked to him._

_Kratos, "Hhm, damn I didn't want this to happen to you, just a kick in the nuts would have done it."_

_Dechant, "Something attacked us...Irving...He got away...It was a setup..."_

_Kratos, "No shit...! They always get you guys."_

_Dechant handed Kratos a CD._

_Kratos, "What is this?"_

_Something moved past a window, startling Sheva. She quickly turned around, pistol readied._

_Dechant, "It was data regarding the deal...I downloaded it from their computer..._

_You got to get it to HQ..._

He dies.

Kratos, "Idiot, I said I don't know what this is."

Sheva turned around to look at them. They realized he was dead.

Sheva, "I saw someone, but they ran away..."

Kratos (into radio), "Kirk, do you copy? We got a weird ass round thing, oh and Alpha Team is down.

Irving got away."

Kirk, "Roger. Relay the data from the vehicle at the storage facility."

Kratos, "Roger? I AM KRATOS!"

Kratos and Sheva departed from the room and headed down a hallway to an elevator.

Kratos and Sheva went down the elevator.

Kratos and Sheva made their way through to a large room where a furnace was visible.

The incinerator was up and running.

They found the Furnace Key.

_Unidentified Threat_

_Just as Kratos and Sheva were about to head to the next area, they suddenly saw a mass of black leeches slithering all over the ceiling. They fell to the _

_floor, piling up with each other._

_Sheva, "What the hell was that?"_

_The leeches extended large tentacles, engulfing some Alpha Team corpses lying around and forming into something vaguely humanoid, the first UROBOROS BOSS._

_Kratos, "I am taking you down!"_

_Kratos and Sheva attacked the monster with their weapons. The BOSS suddenly shots out a tentacle at them, but they managed to dodge it._

Kratos and Sheva ran back to the room with the furnace. The BOSS followed them in, and just as it entered the door slides down and locks. Kratos and Sheva

inflicted as much damage as they could to the monster, using several explosive gas cylinders that were lying around. They managed to bait the monster into stepping

into the furnace, then closing the doors and turning the furnace on.

The BOSS was vanquished. It collapsed and then melted away into nothing. The

door unlocked and slided up.

Kratos and Sheva got out of the room, heading into the area they meant to go to and boarded an elevator.

The Storage Facility

The elevator goes up, stopping at the abandoned storage facility. We saw a security camera was capturing Kratos and Sheva in this facility. Someone was watching them on a laptop with the Tricell logo on it. It turned out to be

Ricardo Irving, who was in a red van with the Bird Lady. Meanwhile, Kratos and

Sheva were at the jeeps we saw earlier in the game.

Kratos, "Yes! Wait, what..."

Sheva, "What was that thing?"

Kratos opened up a laptop, transferring the data in the disk Dechant gave him.

Kratos, "A B.O.W. that scum bag Irving lift behind to set us up.

(typing on the laptop) Considering what it did to Alpha Team...I think we're lucky to still be breathing."

Sheva, "If only we could have gotten there sooner."

Kratos, "If we had, we'd probably be dead too. (into radio) Kratos to HQ, do you copy?"

HQ (radio): This is HQ. Excellent work out there. We'll analyze the data immediately.

Kratos, "This whole town's gone to hell. The people here they're acting like those Ganados detailed in the Kennedy Report, and aside from that, there's something new, something we've never encountered before."

Sheva, "Our transportation has been taken out too. Requesting a mission update."

HQ: The mission stands. Capturing Irving is your top priority. We believe he may have fled to the mines on the other side of the train station.

Kratos, "Wait, we're the only two left, you want us to go in there alone!"

HQ: Delta Team have been dispatched and are on their way. They will assist you in locating and apprehending Irving.

Sheva, "But wait, we can't..."

HQ: I repeat, your mission stands. We can't afford to let him get away. Proceed to the mines beyond the station. Over and out.

Sheva, "This is insane!"

Kratos, "You ever get the feeling they just don't give a damn?"

They look at each other with mixed frustration and sympathy.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE or GOW!

Please review contructively, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-1

Storage Facility

Kratos and Sheva found a MP5 in the storage facility. They headed outside, moving through a maze of shipping containers and taking out mines and Majini they encountered. While passing through, they also met packs of dogs that had

been infected by Plaga (Adjule), as well as larger, more muscular Majini. They cooperate to slide a large gate open to move on to a ruined bridge.

A large truck suddenly skids onto the bridge, loudly sounding its horn and threatening to run the two over.

By shooting explosive barrels, Kratos and Sheva managed to stop the truck and eliminate a horde of Majini. Going down into the sewers, the two are ambushed by packs of Adjule, but managed to get back outside. Sprawled out on the wet

ground were several corpses.

Sheva, "My Goodness..."

One of the dying spasms in his death throes.

Kratos, "Something's coming! Watch out!"

All of a sudden, several small flying monsters, the Kipepeo, emerge from the corpses, flying over to attack Kratos and Sheva. After destroying the Kipepeo,

they broke down a locked door and moved to the village bordering the river. It was deserted. Inside one of the houses they found a corpse hanging from the ceiling. They retreived the Port Key from this corpse.

A horde of Majini jumped from the rooftops with murderous intent.

Kratos and Sheva took on the horde of Majini. Using the Port Key, they unlocked a door leading to the wooden docks and headed onto a ship.

A helicopter piloted by Kirk appeared in the sky.

Kirk (over radio), "You two OK?"

Kirk, "HQ sent me in to provide you support. It's going to get hot down there, so watch out!"

Sheva, "Roger. Thanks, Kirk."

Kratos, "Wow, I didn't think HQ actually cared. And who the hell is this Roger?"

The timing was perfect as several Majini rushed in. Thankfully the helicopter provided rocket support. It hovered overhead as they entered a building where they

found the S75, a bolt-action rifle. Kratos spat on the gun, then seeing the look on Sheva's face he handed her the gun and said, "Still doing things my way..."

Kirk, "Stay frosty down there. You're almost at the station.

Kratos and Sheva moved into the next area, a shanty town. One of the buildings they went into had bloodstains and skulls in it.

The sky is dotted with Kipepeo as Kirk's helicopter was going down, heavily smoking.

Kirk, "What the fuck are those! Mathison to HQ, I'm under attack by flying B.O.W.'s!"

Kirk, "I'm losing engine power! Oh shit! I'm out of control! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday!"

Kratos, "Sigh, ah dammit!"

Kratos and Sheva fended off some Kipepeo coming to attack them. Sheva received a boost from Kratos to a higher level of a heavily damaged building. In the radio Kirk was yelling in pain and fear before his radio got cut off with

a sudden burst of static.

HQ (over radio): This is HQ. The helicopter has been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site. Repeat, all nearby units proceed to the crash site.

From her rooftop advantage, Sheva dispatched a few enemies in the nearby apartment complex and provided Kratos some covering fire for Majini attacking him on the ground. Entering the complex the two found that the front doors to

the other side were locked from the outside. Kratos helped Sheva jump to an adjacent apartment complex to unlock the doors. The place was full of Majini,

but Sheva managed to make it to the bottom with some covering yelling from Kratos.

After dispatching a group of Majini outside, they headed up some stairs to the next area.

The Chainsaw Majini

As Kratos and Sheva headed up the stairs to the gate leading to the next area, a Majini wearing a burlap sack over his head with a chainsaw arrived. Revving

it up, he sliced through the bar locking the gate, then kicked it open.

Kratos and Sheva now battled the CHAINSAW MAJINI and a horde of other regular Majini. After a long battle throughout the shanty town complex, the CHAINSAW

MAJINI was vanquished, and the two picked up the Guard's Key from his body.

The CHAINSAW MAJINI then revives, swinging his chainsaw wildly and laughing

maniacally. Keeping their distance, Kratos and Sheva took him down, then moved down the alley they had meant to go. They used the Guard's Key to open a door

in the way as they continue to go through the shanty town. Past some sliding doors they can see the smoke from the crash site.

To the Crash Site!

Kratos and Sheva opened the doors and ran towards the crash site to find the chopper ablaze.

Sheva (turns her head), "Oh my Goodness.

Kirk was dead, chained to a fiery pyramid of tires. A flock of crows circled ahead menacingly. We hear the sound of a motor approaching as Kratos and Sheva looked around desperately. Suddenly a motorcycle-driving Majini jumped over a wall, swinging a large chain around. He lashed it at Sheva.

Kratos, "Move women!"

Kratos tackled Sheva away from the chain, but it has hooked around his ankle and he is dragged about by the motorcycle. Aiming carefully, Sheva shoots the

chain, setting Kratos free. He rolled to a stop and kipped-up to his feet,

Pissed. The Majini skids to a stop, turning around. The mandibles pop out of his mouth with an inhuman roar. More Majini jump over the walls, circling the two. Finally two motorcycles rev forth towards Kratos and Sheva, who managed

to dodge a sticky fate. As they went around to run them over, one of the Majini received a headshot. A sniper is on the roof, taking out the Majini. One of the bikers ran over a corpse, catapulting and impaling him onto a pole, while

another has his engine shot underneath him, killing him in an explosion. Delta Team arrived at the scene, and they headed indoors.

Rendezvous

Kratos, "Look I thank you, but also swear at you. Greeks battle like men, alone."

Captain Josh Stone, "Delta Team, captain Stone."

Kratos, "KRATOS."

Josh, "Sheva."

Sheva, "Thanks Josh. I owe you one."

Kratos, "He is familiar to you? Tell him we do things my way!"

Sheva, "I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know."

Josh, "Sheva became the little sister of the team. Now Sheva, you must continue your search for Irving. According to the data we received from the hard drive,

we believe he has moved onto the mining area. There's more info inside. (hands

Kratos a flash drive) We'll follow after taking care of business here. And keep your radio handy just in case.

Sheva, "Thanks Josh."

Delta Team left. Kratos pulled out the flash drive and sighed, "Why do I receive these fucking unknown objects!"

After handing it to Sheva, they found a picture of his old partner Jill.

Kratos, "..."

Kratos had bluring visions of their encounter with Wesker, the encounter in which Jill lost her life.

Sheva, "Kratos, are you alright?"

Kratos, "This picture it's... Well, I don't know who it is. DAMN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2-2

Train Station

Kratos, "Sheva, do you know where the mines are?"

Sheva, "Past the station. Not too far from here. Follow me."

The two moved out through the train station, where they were assaulted by packs of Adjule. They bypassed a few roadblocks to the mine by climbing onto the tops

of the rail cars and entering an elevator.

Kratos and Sheva descended down the elevator.

The mines appeared to be very dark. There was a lantern lying around, but it was so big that the person carrying it would basically not be able to wield their weapon.

Sheva, "I'll take the lantern. Stay close to me."

They walked through the mines until they reached a crossroads. The right fork lead to a dead end, so they continued down the left fork. As they reached a section with knee-deep water, they were ambushed by a group of Majini, which Kratos managed to whip them around like dolls. As they reached a lit portion of the tunnel, they were ambushed by another group of Majini. They finally managed to reach the light at the end of the tunnel, which shines upon a closed gate and

a crank to operate it.

Sheva, "I'll open it. You go ahead."

Sheva, "Opened the gate, letting Kratos pass through to a large chamber and operated the crank there to open the door. While he did this, Sheva fends off the Majini as they come to attack her. After they rejoin each other in the chamber, more Majini come to join the fight. The two managed to defeat the horde, then climb up to a higher level to proceed.

Kratos and Sheva went up an elevator.

The two were now just outside a building. The door was on the second floor, accessible only by a staircase.

Irving's Great Escape

Kratos and Sheva climbed up the staircase, then busted through the door. Irving was inside, and quickly hid whatever he was looking at and drawed a pistol.

Kratos, "STOP!"

Irving, "Oh shit!"

Sheva pointed her pistol at him and vice versa.

Sheva, "So you must be Irving?"

Irving, "Wow, perceptive, aren't 'cha?"

Sheva, "You think this is a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists."

Irving, "Oh I'm not like them! I'm a businessman with standards."

Kratos, "You will die."

Irving, "Oh... Really, is that so?"

As they pointed their weapons at each other, a smoke grenade landed through the window into the room. Kratos just stood there and Sheva dove for the floor to avoid any trap.

Just then, Bird Lady jumped through the window, grabbing Irving.

Bird Lady, "Hurry!"

Irving, "Suckers!"

Bird Lady hoped out the window, still holding on to Irving.

Kratos, "Sissy!"

They ran over to the window, looking out, but there was no one to be seen.

Kratos, "I will find you."

Sheva, "Looks like Irving had a partner."

Kratos, "There must have been something important here."

He headed towards the desk and fliped open a folder.

Sheva, "What is it?"

Kratos, "Look at this."

He showed her a map where Irving has marked the oil fields in the marshlands in red pen.

Sheva, "The oil field...that's in the marshlands!"

Kratos (in radio): "Delta Team, Kratos here. Irving squiled and ran like a slave."

Josh (in radio): "Do you know where he went?"

Kratos, "Yes, out the window... Maybe towards some oilfield."

Josh, "Okay, I'm sending someone after him now. I need you two to head back this way."

Kratos, "..."

Inside one of the lockers in the room a Dragunov SVD can be found. Several Majini were outside, one of whom occupies a machine gun turret. After taking them down, they climbed up a long ladder to a higher level, taking down more

Majini and jumping down onto a winding road.

The road ahead was long and winding.

Alongside the road there was a broken ladder leading up to a road on a higher level.

Sheva, "I'll cover you from up there! Give me a hand!"

Kratos gave Sheva a boost, while he took the long way around. Some Majini were tossing dynamite to further complicate matters. They managed to fight their way up. After neutralizing all foes, they found that a large dumpster was

blocking the way. Kratos Spartan kicked the dumpster to pieces yelling, "This is SPA... Women, where are we again?" Sheva, "Kajuju" Kratos, "KAJUJU!"

Sheva, "Damn, that was hardcore."

The dumpster fell off the cliff, clearing the way.

Kratos and Sheva kept heading forward.

Terror from Above

As Kratos and Sheva ran forward, they disturbed a colony of bats, which surged into the sky. The two stopped, looking up to see a ton of bats flying away in the sky. A truck horn sounded, and rounding the corner was a truck. Unfortunately, it took the curve too quickly, crashing into the wall and turning on its side.

Kratos and Sheva approached the truck, which appeared to be heavily armored. The driver was dead. Suddenly the door to the back of the truck slid open, revealing a large, bat-like monster, POPOKARIMU. It climbed onto the back of

the truck, revealing a large, fat tail similar to that of a Kipepeo's and its four wings.

Kratos, "What the fuck is that!"

Sheva, "Aaaah! Great POPOKARIMU!"

POPOKARIMU let out a roar, then took to the sky, fluttering above Kratos and Sheva rather clumsily.

Sheva, "I don't know what that thing is, but I'm sure Irving's responsible!"

Flight does not seem to be POPOKARIMU's strength, so it landed and started chasing after Kratos and Sheva, tail raised up like a scorpion's.

Sheva, "We should trap it between us! I'll take the rear!"

Kratos ran as bait, while Sheva sliped behind and shot POPOKARIMU in a very pink, fleshy region behind its tail. It seemed to be a rather sensitive spot.

Sheva, "This thing won't stop moving! What can we do to slow it down!"

Thankfully, there were several proximity mines laying around. The two managed to lure it into running over the mine. The explosion downs the POPOKARIMU, and Kratos and Sheva poured attacks into its weak spot. When it gets up, they repeated this process a few times, eventually mortally wounding it.

Roll Out!

POPOKARIMU let out a deathly scream, then suddenly propeled itself into the air with its wings. It winged around to dive at Kratos and Sheva, but Kratos

quickly threw a axe that appeared out of nowhere at the monster, finally killing it.

POPOKARIMU crash-lands into the truck, falling to its doom. The truck exploded as it hits the ground, engulfing the falling POPOKARIMU. Kratos and Sheva looked over the cliffside as a BSAA jeep driven by Dave Johnson rounded the corner.

Dave Johnson, "Kratos! Sheva! Get in!"

The jeep turned to a stop, and Kratos and Sheva hopped in the back. The jeep drove off.

Thanks for all of the reviews and loyal reading! My appologies for taking so long to update... But you'll want to stay tuned from now on!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2-3

Savannah

DAVE: I heard about Irving. Tough break.

SHEVA: Yes, but there will be other opportunities. (into radio)

Sheva to headquarters.

HQ: This is headquarters. What's your situation?

SHEVA: There's a high probability that Irving is on his way to an oil field in the marshlands. we're re-joining Delta Team and heading there now.

HQ: Understood.

In the distance, biker Majini could be seen, ready to give chase to the jeep.

KRATOS: Ah, it's ass kicking time!

SHEVA: They don't let up, do they?

KRATOS takes the higher machine gun turret (which appears to be a PKM), while SHEVA mans the gatling gun on bottom. They take down motorcycles pursuing

them.

KRATOS: Do what you got to do to stop 'em! But don't get too trigger happy or the guns'll overheat! If that happens, we'll be an easy target till they cool down!

Damn, how did I know that...?

DAVE: We got some sharp curves up ahead! Hold on tight!

The jeep practically drifted along the beaten trap as KRATOS and SHEVA braced themselves. After straightening up, KRATOS and SHEVA continued to hold off motorcycles and trucks full of Majini coming towards them.

JOSH (through radio): This is Captain Stone, Delta Team. I just received word from HQ. Based on the data you received from that hard drive, most of the townspeople have been infected by the parasites known as Las Plagas. The data refers to the infected as Majini.

KRATOS: What does this have to do with Uroboros?

JOSH: You got me. They didn't say.

KRATOS: Looks like the only way we're getting answers is from Irving.

It is like words are being put in my mouth.

DAVE: It's gonna get bumpy! Hang on!

The jeep made a small jump off a large bump, as KRATOS and SHEVA braced themselves. After some distance more curves came up again.

DAVE: We got some sharp curves up ahead! Hold on tight!

Once again the car skids along the curves.

JOSH (through radio): We're under attack! There are too many of them to handle!

HQ: Reinforcements are on route. Hold your position until they arrive. I repeat, hold your position!

DAVE: Let's pick up the pace.

As they were speeding along, the scenery starts to become noticeably lusher and greener, until they skid around to a stop to see a large roadblock with trucks

and Majini.

DAVE: What the...! There's no getting past that truck unless you two do

something about it!

With the help of some explosive barrels, KRATOS and SHEVA managed to take out the roadblock and blew up the truck blocking the way.

DAVE: Nice!

They started to enter the city limits, denoted by the bridge they were crossing. As they turned, they noticed a large truck right next to them, trying to cut them off.

DAVE: He's trying to ram us into the river! Do something!

KRATOS and SHEVA pour fire into the truck, blowing it up. The sun is setting.

Shaking Off the Majini

The jeep raced down the road, pursued by a pack of bikers... straight towards a bridge broken in the middle.

DAVE: Hang on!

KRATOS looks back to see the broken bridge. DAVE puts his foot on the gas, gaining speed and performing a leap to the other side. The Majini, not expecting a move like that, skid to a stop, while one unlucky guy and his bike fall into the river.

Grand Resurgence

The jeep had made its way into the village and rode past the dead bodies of Delta Team.

SHEVA: What could've done this...

The jeep stoped, and KRATOS, SHEVA, and DAVE got out. As they rushed to check for signs of life, the ground started to rumble. Suddenly, the jeep went flying through the air.

KRATOS: Move idiot!

DAVE looked up as a shadow approached to see a gigantic B.O.W., NDESU, standing over him. The last thing he saw was the monster's foot crushing him into the ground. The NDESU had several spiky bracelets and a loincloth, with a BSAA member hanging from his waist. He lets out a mighty roar. KRATOS and SHEVA took cover behind the overturned jeep, but NDESU noticed them, picking up the

jeep.

KRATOS: CRAP!

They fired at NDESU with their pistols, but there was no effect. As he reared up to pound the ground, KRATOS and SHEVA dodged and ran for their lives, vaulting

over debris.

KRATOS: Go! Go! Go! ... What the hell!

KRATOS turned around and fired at NDESU to buy some time, dodging away from another ground smash just in time. They both managed to make it to the jeep, hurriedly manning the machine guns.

SHEVA: Take this, you ugly bastard!

KRATOS and SHEVA kept steady fire on NDESU, eventually damaging it enough for its Plaga parasites to pop out of its shoulders.

SHEVA: Look! There's something coming out of it! We should try aiming at those!

They continued to pour a barrage of fire on NDESU. Some fiery crossbow-wielding Majini decided to join the fight but were quickly put down.

NDESU plunged his arms into the ground, pulling a massive boulder out of the ground.

They managed to prevent the rock from reaching them.

NDESU grabed his head in pain, falling on his knees. Suddenly a gigantic Plaga pops out of his back.

KRATOS and SHEVA concentrate fire on the main Plaga, until it retracts back into NDESU's body. NDESU attempts a few attacks.

NDESU uprooted a telephone pole, intending to use it as a weapon.

He swung it around, but it never occurred to him to actually hit the car directly. He eventually drops it after taking enough damage. He then starts to rear down, preparing for a ram.

SHEVA: Something's wrong with him! Watch out!

They managed to stop him from ramming the jeep. His plaga parasite pops out again and was met with a barrage of fire until it exploded.

Delta Team's Distress

The NDESU falls on top of the jeep, dead, but thankfully KRATOS and SHEVA jumped out in time. They surveyed the surroundings, affected greatly by the loss of

Delta Team. SHEVA reached down and took some dog tags from a fallen comrade.

SHEVA (whispers): Where are you, Josh?

KRATOS: Sheva, you don't have to do this. You can still back out.

SHEVA: What about you?

KRATOS: I've got a personal stake in this.

SHEVA: A "personal stake"? KRATOS, looked around! We should both get the hell out of here.

KRATOS: I'm not here just for the mission.

SHEVA: What are you talking about?

KRATOS: Fuck knows what I'm saying...

SHEVA: That woman in the data file?

KRATOS: I hope so, she is fine!

KRATOS started to walk away.

SHEVA: Wait!

KRATOS stopped for a moment, then continued to walk away.

SHEVA: Wait! You're not going alone!

The Wetlands

KRATOS was still walking, with SHEVA following at a distance.

SHEVA: KRATOS! Wait!

KRATOS: I don't have much time, I have to find her.

SHEVA: I'm going with you! These are my people that are dying here.

KRATOS stopped and turned around.

KRATOS: You have a good fighting spirit! And I'm confused shitless...

SHEVA: I can't just turn my back and walk away.

KRATOS: There are no more orders, no more headquarters, just... MY WAY!

SHEVA: We're partners to the end. Now let's get moving.

KRATOS (paused): Let's go

The two made their way to a airboat. Turning on the light and the motor, they rode off into the night.

Disclaimer: The original story and OC'S belong to their respective owners! Thanks for reading, anonimous reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3-1

Marshlands

Shadows of the Past

It was dawn. The airboat zoomed past a village.

SHEVA: What happened to your partner?

KRATOS: I have this flashback of me and this woman pursuing a man who wears sunglasses. In a funny building?

KRATOS and JILL are seen in SPENCER's estate.

KRATOS: Wesker...He was a top official with Umbrella, and the leader

of our S.T.A.R.S unit. I met him again after the Raccoon City incident on Rockfort Island. Since then we'd been trying to track him down.

KRATOS and JILL were walking down a hallway.

KRATOS: Then a few years ago we got a tip from a reliable source.

The whereabouts of Umbrella's founder Ozwell E. Spencer. So we paid him a visit hoping he'd lead us to Wesker.

KRATOS and JILL approached a large door. Timing it together, they busted through the door to find SPENCER dead on the ground and ALBERT WESKER looking out the window. As he turned around to look at them, there is a flash of lightning that reveals WESKER's gold-red eyes through his sunglasses.

KRATOS: Wesker!

JILL opened fire and KRATOS just looked, but WESKER moved so fast he literally teleports from place to place, dodging the bullets. He ran up to KRATOS and pummeled him, then dodged JILL's shots and grabed her neck, pinning her against the wall. KRATOS pushed WESKER away from strangling JILL and tried to punch him back, but WESKER

dodged them easily, grabbing KRATOS' hand. KRATOS tried to counter with a roundhouse kick but WESKER easily dodged it, pushing him away to dodge JILL's shots again. After a slow-motion view of a particularly stylish dodge, JILL ran out of bullets, discarding her pistol and pulling out her knife instead.

Rushing towards him, her attack was blocked and she received a thrust punch, crashing into a bookshelf. KRATOS tried to punch again, but WESKER dodged and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down on a table. KRATOS was pretty much spent after this attack, and WESKER started to strangle him.

JILL: No!

ALBERT WESKER: Let's finish this.

Just as WESKER was about to punch KRATOS' head off, JILL tackled him out the window, and they both plummeted down the cliffside, seemingly to their deaths.

KRATOS, despite his injuries, managed to rush to the window, looking down and extending his arm in a futile gesture.

KRATOS: Jill!

[The flashback ends, and the scene moves back to the airboat.]

KRATOS: I don't remember more then that. The person I saw on the images looked like her. I...have to know why the gods cursed me with these visions.

SHEVA: Yeah you do, because I'm confused.

KRATOS: We are still doing things my way. Why are you still around?

SHEVA: My parents were involved in an accident caused by a pharmaceutical company when I was young.

KRATOS: By the gods?

SHEVA: No. Umbrella, I only found out later that the accident was to cover up the manufacturing of biological weapons for terrorists. They were using Africa as a test bed for their experiments. Bioweapons were responsible for the death of my parents. And someone has to pay for that!

KRATOS: You speak of knowledge I do not know.

SHEVA: There's only so much one person can do. Even a gaming character like you, KRATOS.

KRATOS: I'm no character. Alone I will be the fate of the gods

SHEVA: Then let's make a stand for what we believe in!

KRATOS: Hang on.

[KRATOS accelerates the boat, which makes a jump off a wooden ramp into the marshlands. They stop at a wooden dock.]

[It appears that they are at some traditional village in the marshlands. There are animal skulls and shields lying around. They also find the body of a BSAA agent speared to death, and from the dead man's PDA they find a Schedule Report revealing that there might be a survivor from Delta Team, but a sealed door is blocking infiltration efforts. On this island they find the Beast Slate.]

KRATOS and SHEVA get on the boat.

KRATOS and SHEVA make their way to the next village island.

KRATOS and SHEVA get off the boat.

[The village here is a structural achievement, basically a number of wooden thatched shacks on stilts above the water.]

[Suddenly, several villagers wading in the water below make a superhuman jump onto a wooden bridge. They wear nothing but straw skirts. It is quite obvious that these villagers have been infected by Las Plagas.]

KRATOS: They're all infected!

SHEVA: How could someone do this to them?

[Some Majini with wooden shields and spears come to join the fight. Other

Majini make giant leaps from other bridges and shacks to attack the two. They

manage to defeat all of the Majini. In a treasure chest, they manage to pick up

the Warrior Slate.]

KRATOS and SHEVA get on the airboat.

KRATOS and SHEVA make their way to the next village.

[Suddenly some spikes are raised to block the way, and firebow-wielding Majini

come to make trouble.]

SHEVA: You steer! I'll shoot!

[SHEVA uses her sniper rifle to take down the Majini.]

SHEVA: Slow down! It's hard enough to shoot as it is!

[After taking down all the Majini, the spikes retract down, letting them pass.]

KRATOS and SHEVA make their way to the next island.

KRATOS and SHEVA get off the boat.

[This island has some chickens wandering around. Not much else on this island.]

KRATOS and SHEVA get on the airboat.

KRATOS drives over to the next area.

KRATOS and SHEVA get off the boat.

[The dock leads down to the water, in a large enclosed pool.]

KRATOS: Looks like we have to go this way.

[As they walk through the pool, they see a ripple and a spray, and a monstrous crocodile surfaces. They hurry over to climb a ladder up onto a shack and up to safety. Unfortunately it actually isn't as safe as it might look, for some Majini lurk in the shacks. After dispatching them, they find the Raptor Slate in a chest. Now they must run back through the pool to the other dock.]

KRATOS and SHEVA get on the airboat.

KRATOS drives over to the next island.

KRATOS and SHEVA get off.

[This island seems larger than the others. The shacks here are actually on solid ground. Ahead there are a series of shacks on stilts, but the ladders are broken for each one. CHRIS gives SHEVA several boosts. In one of them they find the Shaman Slate, the final piece of the slate.]

[The Majini are alerted to CHRIS and SHEVA's presence, running over for the

attack.]

KRATOS and SHEVA defend themselves against the horde. Thanks to a small gap in the wall, they are able to create a chokepoint, which aids them in defeating the villagers.]

KRATOS and SHEVA get back on the boat.

KRATOS and SHEVA make their way to a shipwreck in the middle of the lake.

KRATOSS and SHEVA get off the airboat.

[Inside a case on the boat a Rocket Launcher can be found.]

KRATOS and SHEVA get back on the airboat.

KRATOS and SHEVA make their way to a small shack complex.

KRATOS and SHEVA get off the boat.

[There's one large shack, but not much else.]

KRATOS and SHEVA get on the boat.

[The two drive over to the next place, the actual village.]

KRATOS and SHEVA hop off of the boat onto the beach.

[There is a hole in the door where CHRIS insertes the four slates, opening it.

They wade their way through a muddy river to get into the village, which seems deserted. A dead BSAA member lies under a shack, as well as his weapon, an S&W M29. Suddenly, a horde Majini come along, including two giant ones wearing large bulletproof masks and carrying massive clubs. After a long fight KRATOS and SHEVA manage to take them down. There is a wooden bridge that is drawn up.

They get to the crank that operates it.]

SHEVA: I'll turn this crank. You head toward the bridge.

KRATOS crosses the bridge as it gets lowered. As soon as SHEVA lets go of the crank, the bridge pops back up. CHRIS makes his way up a flight of stairs and then unbars a door to allow SHEVA to join him. On the top floor is also a tattered diary of a village youth, documenting the mental deterioration of the village as they are controlled by the Plaga. They travel along the upper levels of the village, getting on a wooden gondola lift to the next chapter.]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3-2

Execution Ground

The gondola lift makes its way down.

KRATOS and SHEVA get out of the gondola and make their way out.

There are a series of docks, and hanging on a large wooden bar is the corpse of a Delta Team soldier. Suddenly, a giant crocodile leaps up from the water and gobbles the body up, much to the delight of the Majini.

KRATOS and SHEVA make their way through the wooden docks, taking down Majini along the way.

The Majini ahead of them pull up a drawbridge, blocking the way.

KRATOS and SHEVA get to a crank tied to a raft.

SHEVA: Get on the raft and I'll turn the crank.

KRATOS makes his way to a crude wooden raft.

SHEVA (through radio): I'll handle it. Be careful on that thing.

The raft slowly drifts down the lake as Sheva turns the crank. The crocodile tries to eat KRATOS several times, but to no avail. He finally makes it to the other side of the docks, pushing a button and bringing the bridge back down again. They are able to cross it and enter a cave tunnel.

KRATOS and SHEVA get out of the cave to find a bunch of tents in a clearing.

KRATOS: Tricell...?

The tents bear the Tricell name and logo.

KRATOS: They help fund the BSAA...What the hell are they doing here?

Walking past, they can see a large manufacturing complex.

SHEVA: Looks like we've arrived at the oil field.

KRATOS: We will murder all who appose us!

Entering, they see a maze of catwalks...and Irving walking on the opposite side of the catwalks.

SHEVA: Look! It's Irving.

Up ahead there is a valve, which CHRIS starts to turn.

SHEVA: I'll cover you!

The fires that are spewing over the catwalk shift position, allowing them to cross. More Majini come to make trouble.

They head up to a lever, which summons a zipline when pulled. One by one they ride down the zipline to the other end. There's a valve that CHRIS turns again.

The flames blowing across the catwalk are partially turned off.

They unbar a door and find out that a chainsaw Majini is chasing them.

SHEVA: That's the last thing we need!

KRATOS and SHEVA cooperate to take down the chainsaw Majini, then pull another lever to access another zipline...to find that there's another chainsaw Majini on the other side.

SHEVA: Another one!

Once again they take down the chainsaw Majini, making their way to another zipline and another valve.

This time all the flames are shut down.

They continue to make their way down, taking down a whole bunch of Majini and then opening a red door into the next area.

Josh to the Rescue

KRATOS and SHEVA enter the indoor complex when they hear someone approaching their way. Oddly enough, this man carries a pistol.

SHEVA: Josh?

JOSH: Sheva?

SHEVA: You're alive. Are you okay? Wh-How did you get here?

JOSH: We were at the port when we were attacked, and then...well...I ended up here. Where's the rest of the team.

KRATOS and SHEVA look at each other, then bow their heads.

JOSH: Shit!

SHEVA: It's just the three of us now.

JOSH: Why did you not retreat? I mean, we're no match for them!

KRATOS: I came to smite.

SHEVA: The hard drive containing data on the B.O.W. experiment had a picture inside; the picture was of Chris' friend.

JOSH: A friend?

KRATOS: I'm not leaving until I catch Irving and find out what the hell is going on here.

Suddenly a Majini runs behind them. They turn around, pistols at the ready.

The door slides shut behind them.

JOSH: Let's save the chit-chat for later.

A Majini jumps through the window, charging at them, but CHRIS takes him down quickly. They are becoming surrounded; a Majini lands near JOSH but is shot by SHEVA, who gets the favor returned by another Majini that JOSH takes out. The shock of it forces her back to a chain-link fence, behind which several Majini lurk. She quickly dispatches them.

JOSH: Sheva, cover me!

KRATOS: Ahhh!

JOSH runs to a computer, furiously typing in the hopes of getting the door open.

JOSH: Cover me while I disable the elevator's lock.

Majini are coming in from all corners. They manage to survive the first wave.

JOSH: Nice job, but don't let your guard down. There's bound to be more of them around.

He's quite right, because Majini are starting to bust through the windows.

JOSH: Almost got it!

Some big Majini come to join the fight.

The elevator is unlocked.

JOSH: There! Got it! You two, on the elevator! Move!

The three of them get into the elevator.

They go up onto the second floor of catwalks.

JOSH: Move! Move!

More Majini, including crossbow Majini, come to join the fight.

JOSH: Bloody hell! These bastards don't quit!

They take out the Majini ahead, moving down the catwalk.

JOSH: There should be an exit up ahead! Go!

They make their way to the exit, but it's locked.

JOSH: Dammit! Is everything locked down!

JOSH types furiously on the computer next to the door.

JOSH: This is gonna be a pain in the ass, but I will see what I can do...

JOSH: Oh no! Not this shit again! You two, engage those hostiles!

KRATOS and SHEVA engage the horde, but to make things much more worse, a chainsaw Majini shows up. They hold off the horde of Majini.]

JOSH: Okay, got it!

JOSH: Forget those guys! OVer here-on the double!

KRATOS and SHEVA run to the exit.

Splitting Up

The three of them rush in, and JOSH closes the door.

JOSH: Are you okay?

KRATOS: I am.

SHEVA: I'm okay.

JOSH: It looks like Irving is trying to blow up the place and make his escape.

You must stop him before it is too late. I'll try to find us a way out of here.

KRATOS: Alright, we'll go after Irving.

JOSH: Good! Okay, now there's a dock up ahead. That is probably where he is going to make his break.

SHEVA: Copy that.

JOSH turns to leave.

SHEVA: And Josh! Be careful.

JOSH nods back, then leaves.

KRATOS: Let's hurry.

SHEVA: Okay.

The two of them make their way to the docks.

SHEVA: That's Irving's boat! Let's go!

KRATOS and SHEVA run down the docks.

Irving's Web

SHEVA: There he is!

IRVING is seen boarding his yacht, while the BIRD LADY jumps down onto a motorboat.

SHEVA: Wait! Isn't that...?

The motorboat speeds away. IRVING laughs.

IRVING: Splendid timing! You two are just in time for the fireworks show! Boom! (laughs)

His yacht starts to take off.

KRATOS: Wait! (to SHEVA) I hate that guy.

A large shout is heard, and they turn around. There's a stampede of Majini coming for them. Screen fades to black, then comes back to see Josh running towards a small motorboat.

JOSH: Sheva, do you read me? I secured a boat! I'm on the other side of the dock! Get here on the double!

Majini, big and regular sized, as well as Adjule block the way. They must make it before the countdown for the bomb ends.

JOSH: What's taking so long? Chris! Use your PDA to confirm the coordinates!

These guys aren't making it easy! (as KRATOS and SHEVA approach) Get over here!

Hurry!

SHEVA: Hurry! Over here!

The Oil Field Aflame

They run down the docks.

JOSH: Quickly! We must go! (to SHEVA) Are you all right?

The oil refinery suddenly blows up, and the derrick in the middle starts to collapse. The three hightail it out of there on the motorboat, watching the refinery explode.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3-3

Oil Field - Drilling Facilities

CUTSCENE #28 - Boat Majini Appear

The motorboat chugs serenely along.

JOSH: What happened to Irving?

KRATOS and SHEVA look at him sullenly, remaining silent. JOSH takes the hint.

JOSH: Ahh...well he can't have gone too far.

SHEVA: Josh...

KRATOS: Thanks.

All of a sudden a flaming arrow hits the boat, signalling the approach of motorboat-driving Majini.

JOSH: thank me later, we got company!

JOSH pulls the throttle as arrows whizz everywhere.

KRATOS: I'm on it!

SHEVA: We got you covered!

JOSH: Here we go! Hang on tight!

The Majini in the boats are taken out. They pass under bridges full of Majini, but luckily there are explosive barrels lying all around. Crossbow and Molotov Cocktail Majini are all around, as well as some flittering Kipepeo. The river is blocked by a gate ahead.

JOSH: Dammit! The gate's closed! See what you two can do to get it open!

The boat stops, and CHRIS and SHEVA get off and run over to pull the lever and open the gate. They get back on the boat.

JOSH: Alright! Let's go!

A rather low-hanging pipe approaches.

JOSH: Get down!

KRATOS and SHEVA duck.

JOSH: Another pipe! Get down!

KRATOS and SHEVA duck again. Ahead the way is blocked again.

JOSH: Another gate...okay! You two know what to do!

KRATOS and SHEVA get out again. This time, however, there's a machine gun turret and two levers to pull to complicate things. They manage to take out the turret, then both of them pull the two levers at the same time.

The gate opens.

Continuing down, an M3 shotgun can be found in a case. They make their way back to the boat and out into the open lake.

JOSH: Okay! Now let's go get this Irving!

CUTSCENE #29 - The Patrol Boat

They float silently across the fog. Suddenly, IRVING'S yacht comes into view.

JOSH: Oh shit!

He frantically turns the wheel, and they crash into his yacht. A Majini comes and takes control of a machine gun turret on the yacht.

KRATOS: Damn it! They're gonna to sink us!

KRATOS and SHEVA huddle under the boat.

JOSH: We've got to do something!

KRATOS: We gotta get aboard that ship!

JOSH: Hold on! Get ready!

They speed parallel to the yacht. KRATOS draws his pistol and takes out the machine gunner. Meanwhile, IRVING is watching from his yacht, and we see a flashback in his mind.

BIRD LADY (flashback): What are you going to do about them?

IRVING: You're just one of Excella's playthings!

BIRD LADY grabs him by the throat and pins him against the wall.

IRVING: It was your master who was-

BIRD LADY: One more time! What are you going to do about them?

The camera pans onto a fallen suitcase full of gold bars.

IRVING: Alright! Alright! I'll handle it.

She lets him go, and he falls to the floor, gasping for breath. BIRD LADY holds a syringe to him.

BIRD LADY: Use it.

IRVING: This?

The flashback fades to black. It returns to CHRIS and SHEVA climbing aboard the yacht. IRVING approaches them.

IRVING: Won't you two just die already! You're making me look bad! Who do you think got this entire operation off the ground? Research like this doesn't fund itself, you know. Yet everyone looks down on me. (holds up the syringe) But not anymore.

SHEVA: Don't do it!

KRATOS and SHEVA raise their pistols as IRVING injects it into his neck. His laughs are cut short by screams of pain. A mass of tentacles explode out of his back.

IRVING: I'm far beyond anything you could ever hope to become! (laughs)

He sends out several large tentacles at CHRIS and SHEVA, but they dodge them in time and return fire. IRVING jumps into the sea. CHRIS and SHEVA look into the waters, seeing nothing when a single, massive tentacle pops up on the other side of the ship, almost slamming into them. Then the mouth of the giant KRAKEN appears. It opens to reveal IRVING, now a fixture to the monster.

KRATOS: Shit.

IRVING: I just had an extreme makeover!

With a roar the IRVING/KRAKEN jumps to the other side, starting the fight.

JOSH: KRATOS! Status report! What the hell is that thing!

KRATOS: Just get outta here, Josh! It's too dangerous!

SHEVA: We'll try to stop it!

JOSH: Understood. Just try not to get yourselves killed!

SHEVA: Something that undergoes such a rapid transformation must have a

weakness.

KRATOS and SHEVA use the mounted grenade launchers and machine guns to destroy IRVING's tentacles, in the meanwhile dodging the others. Although the destroyed tentacles regenerate, it leaves a moment of vulnerability for the monster's head to be targeted.

After this hit, IRVING grabs onto the yacht's rear with his tentacles and hangs out of his jaws like a tongue.

SHEVA: There's the little weasel!

KRATOS grabs one of the machine guns, blasting IRVING's actual self and dodging his attacks.

CUTSCENE #30 - A New Clue

The monster has sustained too much damage, and collapses back into the sea with a roar. The fleshy IRVING-tongue flies up into the air and lands on deck, squirming and spewing blood everywhere. KRATOS and SHEVA point their pistols at the dying IRVING.

KRATOS: Tell me what you're planning to do!

IRVING: Damn Excella! I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff.

SHEVA: Excella?

KRATOS kneels down next to IRVING and shows him JILL's picture on his PDA.

KRATOS: Where is this facility? Answer me! What is the Uroboros Project! And why do I know this shit!

IRVING: The BSAA...wow, you two are just on top of everything, aren't ya? The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it.

SHEVA: What's changing? What are you talking about! Is it the Uroboros

Project? Is that it?

IRVING: It's too late now. No one can stop it. Uroboros is about to change everything... (starts to moan in pain)

SHEVA: KRATOS!

IRVING: KRATOS? So you're KRATOS. (laughs)

KRATOS: What's so funny? How do you know about me?

IRVING: All your answers await ahead, KRATOS...in that cave. If you can survive long enough to get them. (starts to laugh again) Dying's not so bad. But it's not gonna change anything. You're still screwed!

KRATOS: We're wasting time here.

He draws his pistol and aims at IRVING, meaning to finish him off, but SHEVA pushes it away.

SHEVA: KRATOS...

IRVING dies, bubbling away into nothing.

KRATOS: Poor bastard...

SHEVA: Now what?

They look at each other.

KRATOS: We keep going.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 4-1

Caves

The Docks

KRATOS, SHEVA, and JOSH enter the cave in their motorboat.

KRATOS: I want a female.

SHEVA (getting up and pointing): That's the boat the woman used to get away!

KRATOS: NOOO!

Sure enough, ahead there's a dock, and tied to the dock is the boat. KRATOS and SHEVA get off at the dock.

JOSH: So you two are really gonna go through with this?

KRATOS: I guess Sheva will do as female for Kratos.

SHEVA: That's nice to say, but I have never wanted a Greek man before.

JOSH: I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. I will call HQ and try to get you two hooked up. I will also try to get you backup. Kratos try not to kill her.

JOSH drives away, giving Kratos a respect salute.

SHEVA: That name Irving said, Excella...

KRATOS: You think she wants Greek man?

SHEVA: You have really been away from Home or whatever you call a bar for too long.

KRATOS: I would not mind to take you both back to my place?

SHEVA: It's possible, but I don't have any protection.

KRATOS: By the gods shall my bloodline end with me as I have opposed them!

SHEVA: Not sure, but if we keep going, we're bound to find out.

KRATOS: We do this after we resolve your problem.

They move through some buildings and into the caves. It's not as dark as the mines; sunlight streams through several holes in the ceiling.

Suddenly, several massive spiders the size of a dog burrow out of the ground.

These are the Bui Kichwa, spiders infected with the Plaga parasite.

Although they are quite weak individually, they come in packs of five or so.

KRATOS and SHEVA move through the cave, taking down these burrowing spiders as they go. They finally make their way to a stone door that looks like the work of some ancient civilization.

There is an enormous complex of ancient ruins.

SHEVA: I never knew such a place existed here...

KRATOS: It looks like there's been some recent activity. That's more than I can say for me

SHEVA: You will just not stop will you.

They proceed down the ruins, up to a stone bridge.

The Bridge Collapses

SHEVA starts to cross the bridge, but unknown to her some marshland Majini are watching her. As she crosses about midway, the Majini push over a pillar. SHEVA manages to dodge to the other side, but the bridge is broken.

SHEVA (through radio): KRATOS! Are you okay?

KRATOS jumps down into the midst of several Majini.

SHEVA: I'll provide cover!

KRATOS fights off the Majini as SHEVA gives him covering fire from above. They finally manage to take out all the Majini, and KRATOS rejoins SHEVA. There's a sarcophagus that they push open together, but it's empty and triggers a trapdoor through which KRATOS and SHEVA fall. To make things worse there are Majini and Bui Kichwa here.

A door slides open.

A big Majini carrying two torches joins the fight, but he is taken out along with the rest of the Majini. Outside of the door is a large chamber. Perhaps it used to be the courtyard of this ancient civilization. They take out the Majini here, then make it to the center, where there is a large valve only two people

can turn.

The door ahead opens.

Suddenly several spiky wooden balls tumble out onto a torch, igniting.

SHEVA: What on God's name are those? Better give them a wide berth!

The door is gradually closing.

SHEVA: Hurry! It's closing!

KRATOS rushes through the half-open door, stepping onto a pressure pad that opens the door.

SHEVA (through radio): I didn't know you could move so fast.

They head through the door.

Walking down a hallway, they inadvertently step on a pressure pad that causes the pillars around them to collapse. They run for their lives, jumping over holes where the floor collapses. On the final floor collapse, KRATOS barely makes it, having to be helped up by SHEVA. Before the door in front of them closes, they jump through the crack, barely making it.

Going down the hall, they come a dead end and two chains.

KRATOS and SHEVA pull the chains, and the wall in front of them slides down to reveal a large staircase. Going down, the ruins ahead are like a labyrinth of sorts. Debris is scattered all about. Inside a case a Grenade Launcher can be found. Moving past this, there is a turquoise statue (almost reminiscent of Buddha) with two chains hanging from his hands. Unfortunately, the way to the other hand is blocked by a large rock.]

SHEVA: Get to the other one!

KRATOS takes the long way around to the other side.

KRATOS and SHEVA pull at the same time. The statue slowly retracts back into the wall and triggering the creation of a staircase in another part of the ruins.

KRATOS and SHEVA make their way up the staircase and arriving at another statue with chains in his hands.

As they pull it, a number of staircases shift around positions.

KRATOS and SHEVA proceed forward. He constantly looks at her firm ass.

In the distance, a number of Majini are coming over for the attack.

The two take out the Majini in their path, making their way to a golden statue with chains in his hands.

KRATOS and SHEVA pull the chains, changing the configurations of the staircases again.

They make their way to a purple statue, but this one is only holding one chain.

SHEVA: You look like your chiseled out of stone…

The other chain is downstairs, but as they approach it they are attacked by a horde of Majini and Bui Kichwa. They manage to take them out, and KRATOS makes his way back upstairs to pull the chain there.

KRATOS and SHEVA pull the chains, and another set of stairs changes.

The two make their way to a red statue.

They pull the chains, and this time a massive staircase up is raised.

KRATOS and SHEVA head over there.

Suddenly, the two hear a shriek and look up. Fluttering above is another POPOKARIMU.

Once again KRATOS and SHEVA use explosives to stun the POPOKARIMU and expose its weak underside, eventually killing it. After, they ascend the steps up to the worship area.

Wesker's Return

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

EXCELLA GIONNE: The preparations are almost complete. Then we can leave. What do you think of that Greek?

WESKER: Good. What Greek?

EXCELLA is holding a syringe, injecting it into WESKER.

EXCELLA: You know, I was surprised Las Plagas was such a success. When you first arrived I had my doubts. And now Uroboros is complete.

WESKER: Your position at Tricell is secured.

EXCELLA: Oh...I have my eyes set on something much bigger. You'll be needing a partner, right? Someone suitable to join you in your new world? I believe I've proved I'm worthy, haven't I?

She starts to embrace WESKER. He gently grasps her face with his gloved hand, then pushes it away haughtily.

WESKER: Perhaps you have.

BIRD LADY: The BSAA are here.

EXCELLA: It appears your old friend Chris Redfield has come to pay a visit. Do I sense concern?

WESKER: The plan is in its final stages, I will not tolerate delays.

EXCELLA goes to the couch, closes her briefcase full of syringes, and leaves, along with BIRD LADY. Meanwhile, WESKER surveys his factory, and he has a flashback at the Spencer Estate with a dying OZWELL E. SPENCER, of which we catch a few bits and snatches of their conversation.

OZWELL E. SPENCER: ...a new superior breed of humans...creating a new world...

the Progenitor Virus...you! I was to become a God!

A flash, then WESKER is speaking directly into SPENCER's ear.

WESKER: That right is now mine.

SPENCER's body collapses onto the floor, dead.

WESKER: I believe I should thank you, Spencer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4-2

Worship Area

KRATOS and SHEVA are in the ruins of an ancient temple. They move forward.

Some Majini are standing next to a big structure with a glass in it. Suddenly the sun shines through it, and the glass focuses it like an magnifying glass, sending a tangible beam of heat through the ruins.

SHEVA: Impressive...they appear to be focusing sunlight into a laser-like beam.

It is indeed like a laser. Thankfully there are plenty of niches to hide in away from the beam. KRATOS and SHEVA head down the burning alleyway and engage several Majini. Up past a flight of stairs is a large torch, from which they take the Earth Emblem. They cross another burning way again and place the Earth Emblem into a door with three circular keyholes. The path to the west is broken, so KRATOS gives SHEVA a boost over to the other side, then she has to cover her own ass against the Majini on that side so that she can retrieve the Sky

Emblem. KRATOS doesn't have guns. She manages to rejoin KRATOS, and they pass through some more burning pathways to insert the Sky Emblem into the door and get the Sea Emblem.

KRATOS inserts the Sea Emblem, unlocking the door, which slides open.

KRATOS and SHEVA get to the big stone doors that lead to the next area.

The two are now in a place that resembles an ancient Egyptian tomb.

There are snakes and large tarantulas crawling about. They make their way to a door with an enormous green crystal on it.

The door slides open, revealing a hall of mirrors reflecting the sun's beams.

KRATOS and SHEVA step in.

The door slams shut.

SHEVA: I see...there's a trick to getting out of here. Tread carefully. Those beams are dangerously focused.

The two get to work, aligning the mirrors so that the beam shines on a

flammable drum in the corner of the room. It seems like the platform it is on is an elevator of some sort.

SHEVA: Looks like it worked. Are we finished?

KRATOS and SHEVA go down the elevator to another room of mirrors.

SHEVA: That pillar is in the way, but I think we can knock it over.

KRATOS kicks down several pillars standing in the way, and they align the mirrors to activate the next elevator.

SHEVA: Another one down. What's next.

KRATOS and SHEVA go down the elevator to another chamber of mirrors.

They align the mirrors again, but this time several doors slide open. One of the rooms has a bunch of Bui Kichwa in it, as well as the dead body of someone who triggered a trap. Another room has treasure in it. The final room has an elevator platform on it, and they realign the mirrors accordingly.

SHEVA: Alright! We got it!

They go down the elevator.

KRATOS and SHEVA are in some underground cavern now. Forward is a large

chamber.

Underground Garden

KRATOS and SHEVA enter the chamber to find a garden full of flowers. There's a sort of pyramid in the middle, with flowers growing all over it.

KRATOS: One damn ugly plant?

They walk up the steps. The flowers growing all around are red.

SHEVA: How can these survive underground?

KRATOS: Smite! Die little bush!

They look around at the flowers. KRATOS seems to spot something.

KRATOS: Wait!

He runs down and wipes off a large stone. Through the dust a faded Umbrella logo can be seen.

KRATOs: Something I can Spartan kick to pieces?

SHEVA: What? No, we need that as evidence?

KRATOS: Damn you women.

SHEVA: You can be sure they wanted to keep this place a secret.

KRATOS: More stuff I can't kick?

SHEVA: No kicking, or do you want to get us killed?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 5-1: Underground Garden

KRATOS: I wonder when we'll eet, I'm hungry.

SHEVA: Not sure...Wait what?

KRATOS: We can worry about this later. Lets kick some ass first.

SHEVA: You're right. Lets do this.

Going from the underground garden into a hallway, they find a journal from Chief Researcher Brandon revealing that the Progenitor Virus was extracted from the flowers. In another room, they find another journal from Brandon in a computer documenting the closure of the garden facility.

Coming out of the computer room, it seems that something is crawling around the ceiling.

KRATOS and SHEVA find that the rest of the hallway is blocked by a pile of debris.

Opening another door, KRATOS and SHEVA find themselves in a lab of some sort.

There are large tanks full of liquid and flowers.

SHEVA: They must be processing these flowers to make something.

KRATOS: Hope it is food, I'm starving…

SHEVA: We're finally getting, dammit you just keep on going.

A computer in the lab reveals an email from a Tricell employee. Opening the door to the other side, they find large bloodstains over the walls and floors.

Large slashmarks can also be seen on several of the walls. They pull a lever to reveal a large glass window blocking their way, which they break open. There are a large number of cages housing goats, dogs, rats, and other animals. As they head through the room, a Licker suddenly jumps through a glass window, attacking KRATOS and SHEVA. They manage to take it down. In a security room the AK-74 can be found in a case.

KRATOS: Okay we kicked ass, now where is my food?

SHEVA: Yeah, we need a lunch break.

They pull a lever and push some buttons to unlock a particularly heavily armored door. Through the hallway there are glass rooms full of Lickers.

SHEVA: I don't think they notice us.

KRATOS: I bet you even these guys get food.

SHEVA: Just to be safe, we should be as quiet as possible.

They walk silently past the Lickers unnoticed, until they come across a steel door that needs to be kicked down by the both of them. They kick it down, alerting the Lickers, which crash through the glass and chase KRATOS and SHEVA down a hallway to an elevator. Pressing the button, they realize that it'll take a while for the elevator to come down to their level. A horde of Lickers come down the hallway, and KRATOS and SHEVA hold them off until the elevator comes. When they come out they find themselves in a much more high-tech hallway.

Experimental Facility

KRATOS and SHEVA walk down the hall into a massive chamber.

KRATOS: What in Zeus' name?

In the very middle of the chamber is a single large circular platform. On the walls are a large number of pods, the contents of which are unknown.

SHEVA: This was in the pictures too.

KRATOS: Wait, that means the food is nearby!

Emergency sirens go off suddenly. One of the pods separates from the wall, opening up to reveal a limp human. The body is dumped out into the chasm below.

SHEVA: What have they done?

SHEVA looks around in shock, while CHRIS notices a computer on the circular platform. He types quickly, finding JILL's file in the computer.

KRATOS: Food!

JILL's file is on the screen. Suddenly a message pops up: "Access Floor," and the platform they stand on starts to move down like an elevator.

U-8 Attacks

KRATOS (looking at the pods): There's so many...They must be kidnapping people from all over the world to experiment on.

Suddenly the platform jolts to a halt, and the computer screen goes red.

SHEVA: Why?

KRATOS (turning around): Oh, that's why!

A giant crab-like B.O.W., Ultimate 8, lets out a meanacing roar. It suddenly tries to slice KRATOS and SHEVA in half with its pincers, but they manage to dodge the attack.

As they inflict damage to the U8, it become stunned, with its mouth agape.

KRATOS: Eat this!

They toss in some hand grenades into its mouth, which cracks its shell.

SHEVA: It's working! His shell is cracking!

After inflicting more damage, the U8 is stunned again.

KRATOS: Have another one!

They toss in more grenades, which fully destroys the shell and exposes a fleshy pink weak spot.

SHEVA: The shell is off! Aim for that spot!

U-8 Repelled

After blasting the weak spot as much as they can, the U8 finally succumbs, losing its grip and plummeting into the abyss. KRATOS and SHEVA look over the edge, when all of a sudden the platform starts to move again. As it stops a pod is retracted to their position, stopping right in front of them. It opens to reveal...nothing.

KRATOS: Dammit! Where is she?

The computer suddenly flickers and starts to show a live feed of a woman, EXCELLA.

EXCELLA: Mr. Redfield. How nice to finally make your acquaintance.

KRATOS: When will I eat?

SHEVA: Excella Gionne. She works for Tricell.

EXCELLA: Nice, you've done your homework.

SHEVA: An officer in the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium. Why?

EXCELLA: As if I need to explain myself to you. Although were't you two given orders to retreat?

SHEVA: So it WAS you!

EXCELLLA laughs mockingly.

KRATOS: Where is food?

EXCELLA: Jill...even if I did know, you think I would tell you?

KRATOS: Cut the crap! Tell me where she is!

EXCELLA: As soon as you two are done with your little vigilante mission, you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your lives away for.

The window closes, back to Jill's file again.

SHEVA: She's lying. She knows something.

KRATOS: It's time we get some answers… And BEEF!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 5-2:

Experimental Facility

SHEVA: So this was the facility that bitch Excella was talking about.

KRATOS: She would pass as a reproducer. I can almost guarantee it.

SHEVA: Once we find her, I'm going to shoot her in the face.

KRATOS: Alright, let's find her then!

KRATOS and SHEVA leave the chamber and open a door. There are Majini armed with assault rifles below unaware of their presence. After taking them out, some Majini armed with stun rods are also taken out. The way thereafter is filled with these two types of enemies, and KRATOS and SHEVA move slowly but methodically, taking cover and picking off each guard.

KRATOS and SHEVA push two buttons at once to open a door.

The catwalks ahead are filled with guards, but thankfully many decide to hunker down next to explosive containers.

Monitored Communications

KRATOS and SHEVA go up an elevator. Suddenly KRATOS starts to pick up a radio transmission. The voice sounds like EXCELLA's.

EXCELLA (through radio): ...boros has...loaded...Don't worry. The reserve supply is almost ready.

SHEVA: I know that voice!

KRATOS: It's Excella.

EXCELLA: That's...Albert...looking forward...

KRATOS: Albert!?

SHEVA: What?

EXCELLA: And how are you holding up, Albert?

The transmission fades away.

KRATOS: Shit! She is looking to reproduce with him first, Bastard!

The two get out of the elevator. The walls ahead have bloodstains and

slashmarks, which can only mean one thing...Lickers. They are crawling all over the place. Silently they walk past, not daring to make any noise. They finally make it to the door, which opens up to a large area with conveyor belts below.

Some assault rifle and stunrod Majini show up to make trouble.

They take out the guards in a long, hard firefight. The door to the next area is inaccessible though.

SHEVA: Looks like we have to go this way.

KRATOS and SHEVA jump onto the conveyor belt and go against the flow,

eventually making their way to the other side. The door is a steel door that takes both their efforts to kick open. It turns out to lead to a conveyor belt full of explosive containers and guards with metal riot shields. They cross the belts to pull and lever and stop them. In a case past this point the SIG 556 can be found, as well as a file about a new type of B.O.W. They continue down the catwalks.

KRATOS: Missiles!?

SHEVA: Why would they need these do you think?

KRATOS: Maybe that is how he impressed the bitch?

Ahead is a generator with two levers, which they pull simultaneously.

On a control panel the light shines green.

As they make their way down the catwalk, they see what looks like two cocoons suspended from the ceiling. Suddenly, they stumble upon the B.O.W., an insectoid one called the Reaper, bearing a passing resemblance to the Chimera in the first Resident Evil.

SHEVA: Oh crap, that thing looks bad ass!?

They open fire on it, damaging it to reveal its weak spots, the white bulbs that emerge on its belly and on its back. They manage to defeat the deadly Reaper, then continue down to the control panel, pulling the lever. It starts a series of conveyor belts below, but these belts are transferring what appears to be corpses.

SHEVA: These must be the nasty test subjects from the research facility.

Although they are called the Dead Brides, they are not dead. As KRATOS

approaches bodies they jump up and try to grab him. The two manage to make it to the other side. On the top is a lever that stops the belt. There's a door ahead that requires two buttons to be pressed simultaneously. They open it.

Uroboros

KRATOS and SHEVA enter the room, weapons readied. It's a lab that seems

deserted. The door slides shut behind them. They make their way forward.

KRATOS: Sheva!

KRATOS points to a person sitting in a chair ahead. He is fast asleep or unconscious.

EXCELLA (through speakers): Well, glad you could make it.

KRATOS and SHEVA look around for the source of the voice.

EXCELLA: Up here, you two.

They look up to see EXCELLA. She is behind a glass window, standing next to BIRD LADY.

KRATOS: Bitch...where's Jill!?

EXCELLA: Jill, Jill, Jill. You're like a broken record, you know that? Just as single-minded as he said. You've spent so long trying to track down Uroboros, well, here. Enjoy.

The man gets up, and his skin starts to ripple. All of a sudden, black

tentacles start to shoot out of his body.

SHEVA: So Uroboros is a new B.O.W. Duh! We knew that already.

EXCELLA: Ahw… Damn! While it does resemble the B.O.W.s based on the

Progenitor Virus, I have every intention of still killing you.

KRATOS: That too is a little obvious?

The Uroboros man starts to writhe in pain, and then the tentacles retract into him.

EXCELLA: Evolution. It's a philosopher's stone, one that will choose through DNA who shall proceed to the next stage. My vision and his combined, now made a reality.

The man has recovered now, and is approaching quickly towards KRATOS and SHEVA.

SHEVA: Evolution? What are you talking about!?

EXCELLA: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will.

The man stops, then starts to writhe in pain again.

EXCELLA: Hmm, too bad. Looks like he wasn't worthy. Only the chosen ones are fit for the coming new world.

EXCELLA and BIRD LADY leave.

KRATOS: Bitch! She wants his offspring.

Suddenly, massive tentacles explode out of the man, turning him into MKONO, a tentacled mass similar to the first boss.

EMERGENCY VOICE: Warning! A biohazard threat has been detected. Clean-up personnel must incinerate all contaminated materials.

KRATOS: We meet again! This time your existence will be cut short.

SHEVA: Yes, but we may still not make it.

There are explosive cylinders that KRATOS and SHEVA knock down and shoot to damage MKONO with its only weakness: fire. MKONO detaches his arm, which chases KRATOS and SHEVA.

SHEVA: Watch out for his arm!

KRATOS and SHEVA dodge.

A panel shines green.

EMERGENCY VOICE: Flamethrower tank is now full. You may resume use when ready.

The two pour fire onto MKONO to reveal its weak spot, a large orange bulb.

SHEVA: That's its weak spot!

They blast away at the weak spot, and MKONO melts away only to have his

tentacles reform again in another spot. KRATOS grabs the flamethrower.

SHEVA: It's up to you! Burn that son of a bitch!

KRATOS blasts the flame all over MKONO, making it writhe in pain. In

desperation MKONO tries to shoot out its arm, but the attack is dodged.

SHEVA: I can't get past its arm!

The fuel eventually gets used up.

EMERGENCY VOICE: No fuel remaining. Please refill tank.

KRATOS sticks the flamethrower back into the charging station. MKONO continues to chase them, as CHRIS and SHEVA toss incendiary grenades and shoot the flammable cylinders to damage it.

The recharge station shines green.

EMERGENCY VOICE: Flamethrower tank is now full. You may resume use when ready.

This time SHEVA grabs it.

SHEVA: Burn in hell, you son of a bitch!

The monster exposes its orange bulbs again.

SHEVA: That's it! That's its weak spot!

They continue to attack MKONO. The fuel runs empty again.

SHEVA: I'll refuel it! Hold tight!

She runs to the refuel station to refuel it. They keep up the attack. When the flamethrower refuels again they press on the attack, finally giving it its deathblow.

MKONO lets out a bloodcurdling shriek, then falls limp on the floor, melting away into an acrid black smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 5-3:

Uroboros Research Facility

The door to the chamber slides open.

SHEVA: What's all this nonsense about evolution and being worthy? What does she mean?

KRATOS: Search me women, I do not know of this shit.

SHEVA: Then let's go take care of business!

They head up to the control room where EXCELLA was before, but it is deserted.

They make their way back to the catwalks, where there are quite a few guards waiting for them. To make things worse, a Reaper bursts out of its cocoon, ambushing them. They manage to take it down as well as the remaining assault rifle Majini, and they dispatch another Reaper. Just as they are about to go through a door to a generator, another Reaper ambushes them. After killing it, they pull the generator lever.]

A control panel turns green.

In a case ahead, an H&K PSG-1 rifle can be found. They head to the panel, which operates a movable platform.

Some Majini show up to make trouble.

The platform moves to their edge, but one person needs to stay behind to pull the lever to work it. CHRIS gets on first.

SHEVA: Here I go. Keep your eyes open.

KRATOS gets to the other side, taking down the Majini welcoming party that's come to greet him while SHEVA gives covering fire. After they're all taken care of, KRATOS pulls the lever on the other side to bring the platform to SHEVA.

SHEVA gets on as it gets to her.

SHEVA: OK. Get this thing moving!

KRATOS pulls the lever, and the platform moves to the other side.

Some Majini come out of a door, armed with stunsticks, assault rifles, and rocket launchers.

KRATOS and SHEVA move down the catwalk, taking down the Majini in the way. As they enter the room where the Majini came out, some Majini with riot shields show up to complicate things. They too are dispatched. After, the two head down a rather dark hallway leading to the large chamber where they fought the U8.

They pull two levers simultaneously to make the platform go up, and face some more Majini.

The Majini pull a lever to stop the platform.

The platform slows down.

SHEVA: It stopped!

KRATOS: I can see that, but it's not me.

KRATOS shoots the Majini operating the lever, and the platform speeds up again.

SHEVA: It's going up again!

More Majini come to slow the platform down.

KRATOS shoots the operator.

SHEVA: Got him!

As they reach the top, some assault rifle Majini are blocking the way. They are quickly taken out. Exiting through a large steal door, they are now at another complex of ruins.

SHEVA: More ruins. You think Excella is here?

KRATOS: Lets find a way to lower that bridge.

There's a lever ahead, but pulling it has no effect. The power is off.

Thankfully the generator is nearby.

As they pull the generator lever, the control panel turns green.

SHEVA pulls the lever, which brings an elevator down. CHRIS rides the elevator up.

Some lickers are here to cause trouble, climbing around the chainlink fences.

KRATOS holds his own against the Lickers, reaching a large crate blocking the way and pushing it off the edge. KRATOS reaches the room with the other lever, pulling it, as well as unlocking the door for SHEVA to come in.

The bridge goes down.

At this point there's a mass of lickers coming after them. After a long, tough battle, KRATOS and SHEVA manage to slay the beasts. Past the bridge is a stone door, the door to the Monarch Room.

Two on Two

KRATOS and SHEVA enter, pistols raised.

SHEVA: Excella Gionne! Stop you bitch!

EXCELLA (claps her hands in mock applause): Bravo!

KRATOS: Damn it!?

EXCELLA: Hmph! Jill? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.

Suddenly a large cloaked figure somersaults over. It's BIRD LADY, and she's got a few moves of her own, kicking KRATOS and SHEVA. KRATOS manages to fire a shot at her, which removes her mask. At this de-masking BIRD LADY does a series of almost inhumanly fast back handflips, dodging KRATOS and SHEVA's gunfire and making sure her cloak is on tight.

KRATOS: Stop misleading us bitch!

WESKER: You haven't changed.

KRATOS: Who the fuck are you!

SHEVA: Is that Wesker?

WESKER: We last met at the...Spencer Estate, wasn't it? Well, isn't this one big family reunion? [strolls forward] I would expect you to be happier to see us.

KRATOS: Us...?

WESKER: So slow to catch on.

He pulls back BIRD LADY's cloak to reveal...JILL VALENTINE. Her hair is blond now, and her skin is paler, but it is unmistakably JILL. Her blue eyes flash with a hostile look. CHRIS' eyes widen in amazement, and he lowers his pistol.

KRATOS: That has to be Jill from my visions!

SHEVA: What? Are you sure that's her?

WESKER: The one and only.

JILL suddenly whips off her cloak to reveal a tight blue jumpsuit. She

savagely attacks KRATOS and SHEVA, who are reluctant to hurt her.

WESKER: Now let's finish this once and for all. I think the odds are fair, two on two. Right, Jill?

WESKER: Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you.

The fight breaks out. WESKER as usual uses his super speed to dodge their gunfire, while JILL uses dual machine pistols and acrobatics to gain the upper hand.

WESKER: Poor performance indeed.

WESKER: Your future hinges upon this fight.

He kicks KRATOS into a stone door, which crumbles under his impact.

KRATOS: He is kicking my ass, that PISSES ME OFF!

SHEVA: We should hide!

And hide they do, running into the labyrinth WESKER opened up for them. Inside a sarcophagus which KRATOS and SHEVA open together is the Light Hawk magnum.

WESKER: There's no point in hiding. You can't hide Kratos!

SHEVA: I'll take care of Jill! You kick Wesker's ass!

WESKER: You're merely postponing the inevitable!

SHEVA: And you're really being an idiot!

KRATOS performs several hit and run attacks on WESKER, but he is quite

impervious to gunfire.

WESKER: Self-righteous fools!

Eventually the seven minutes are up.

Old Friends, New Enemies

KRATOS and SHEVA come out of the labyrinth. WESKER is on the balcony.

WESKER: I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Kratos. How

disappointing.

WESKER's PDA rings, and he walks away.

WEKSER: Yes.

KRATOS: Go!

KRATOS and SHEVA storm up the stairs and pointing their pistols at WESKER.

KRATOS: Wesker, stop!

WEKSER puts away his phone and smirks as JILL rounds the corner, beats up SHEVA, then grapples KRATOS to the ground, pinning him.

KRATOS: I will snap you like a pretzel women!

WESKER: Nice move, Kratos. But now that your "partner" has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up.

JILL twists, inflicting more pain on him.

KRATOS: Oh now it is on!

Suddenly a more human look seems to come across JILL's face.

JILL VALENTINE: Kra...Kratos...

She forcefully lets go of KRATOS, as if though she were resisting her self.

KRATOS: Jill!

WESKER: Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage.

He pulls out his PDA and hits a button, causing JILL to writhe and cry out in pain.

WESKER: Commendable, yet futile! No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer.

KRATOS: What did you do to her ass face?

WESKER steps into an elevator, which slams shut in front of CHRIS' face.

Meanwhile, JILL's cries of agony are getting more intense until she rips her battle suit, revealing an odd red contraption on her chest, the machine that is usurping her mind.

SHEVA: What's that on her chest?

KRATOS: Obvious!

JILL suddenly stops shouting in pain; her mind is under control again.

SHEVA: If we can remove that device on her chest, she might return to normal!

KRATOS: Alright...I'm sure we all were thinking that!

He runs up to JILL, avoiding her gunfire.

KRATOS: Jill! You almost shot me, damn you.

She starts to moan in pain again, and KRATOS takes this moment to grab her and restrain her. SHEVA shoots the contraption, then jumps up and straddles JILL's head between her thighs, bringing her down to the ground.

SHEVA: Now! Hold her down!

KRATOS tries to pull off the contraption, but JILL's mind is usurped again and she tries to kick him off. KRATOS is forced to dodge away.

KRATOS: It's me, Kratos! Don't you recognize me? Serious, the god of war?

She starts to moan in pain again, and KRATOS takes this moment to grab her and restrain her. SHEVA shoots the contraption, then jumps up and straddles JILL's head between her thighs, bringing her down to the ground. KRATOS tries to pull off the contraption, but JILL's mind is usurped again and she slides away from his grasp, trying to counterattack. KRATOS is forced to dodge away.

KRATOS: Come on! Snap out of it! Don't do this, Jill! I don't want to hurt you!

Jill! What are you doing!?

SHEVA: We have to get that device off her chest!

As SHEVA restrains JILL, KRATOS tries to tear off the thing, but she manages to kick them off before they do.

KRATOS: This is madness, hand me a spear, I will end her…

KRATOS grabs her, then flings her onto the ground and proceed to try to tear the contraption off. JILL's mind is usurped again and she slides away from his grasp, trying to counterattack. KRATOS is forced to dodge away.

KRATOS: Nevermind, I will go soft on you.

As SHEVA restrains JILL, KRATOS tries to tear off the thing, but she manages to kick them off before they do. The contraption is now sparking heavily.

KRATOS: Come on! Snap out of it!

As SHEVA restrains JILL, KRATOS finally manages to tear off the thing, throwing it aside.

Favor for a Friend

JILL moans in pain, then collapses to the ground.

KRATOS: Jill!

He gets down, cradling Jill.

KRATOS: What if that was her life source?

She regains her senses.

JILL: Kratos...I'm so sorry...

KRATOS: Luckily it wasn't.

JILL: You're Sheva, right?

SHEVA: Yes.

JILL: I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God I was still aware. Forgive me.

SHEVA: It's not all right, but nevermind.

JILL: Thank you.

KRATOS helps JILL up.

JILL: Listen. I'm gonna be alright. You two need to stop him.

KRATOS: We can't just leave you here!

JILL: You have to! This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe! Millions will die!

KRATOS: I will find this Uroboros then and do battle with it.

JILL: I'm all right! You need to stop him!

KRATOS looks hesitant. JILL grabs him in desperation.

JILL: Kratos! You're the only one who can. Before it's too late. Don't you trust your partner?

KRATOS: I trust no one!

KRATOS turns to leave.

JILL: Take care of him.

SHEVA nods, then goes to join KRATOS in the elevator. The door closes.

JILL: You're our only hope to survive this.

The Tanker

KRATOS and SHEVA are heading outside.

SHEVA: Kratos...

KRATOS: FOR SPARTA!

From their position they can see an enormous ship.

SHEVA: Over there!

Surely enough, WESKER and EXCELLA are walking down the docks to board the ship.

KRATOS: Let's go get those bitches!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 6-1

Ship Deck

The ship has set sail now.

SHEVA: This ship is huge! Do you think they're planning to use it to spread Uroboros?

KRATOS: No, using a ship like this would give away their position too soon. They must have another plan.

They make their way through the deck, taking down stunrod Majini along the way.

A door bursts open and some Adjule run out.

KRATOS and SHEVA eliminate the Adjule and guards and continue through a maze of shipping containers. Together they push a crate in the way, then SHEVA jumps down.

A Majini pulls a lever, and suddenly a cage falls over SHEVA, trapping her inside.

A whole bunch of Majini show up. SHEVA helps provide assisting fire inside her cage. One of the Majini transforms into another type of Plaga called a Duvalia.

Its head is indescribably ugly. From its body CHRIS obtains the Crane Keycard.

SHEVA: We need to move this container. There should be a crane or something nearby.

KRATOS shoots a control panel to open a way, using the Crane Keycard to unlock the door to the crane. He gets to the top and pulls the lever.

The crane comes along and picks up the container, freeing SHEVA.

SHEVA: Thanks!

SHEVA: I'm not going on without you. Come on!

KRATOS makes his way down to SHEVA's position. Some more Majini block the way forward, but they are easily dispatched. There are a few control panels that they shoot to operate some movable platforms. Some Adjule give chase, but they are killed. KRATOS and SHEVA finally reach the door to the ship's interior.

SHEVA: This tanker is so big. It won't be easy finding Wesker.

KRATOS: That won't be a problem. I Kratos will make sure he can find us.

SHEVA: And how do you know that?

KRATOS: By the gods woman, I who stand up to Zeus will piss on Wesker's face!

SHEVA: Hmm...you must want to piss him off.

KRATOS: No, listen, I said piss on him….

SHEVA: So...i will have look away and not see your ding-dong?

KRATOS: Maybe...but I am hoping to show you after all this anyway.

SHEVA: Okay, but I'm holding you to that.

They run down a flight of stairs. At the bottom a Jail Breaker shotgun can be found.

Medicine

KRATOS and SHEVA run past an aisle of tanks full of Progenitor Flowers to confront EXCELLA. She is looking at a briefcase of some sort.

KRATOS: Freeze!

EXCELLA shuts her briefcase.

SHEVA: What's going on here?

EXCELLA: Nothing that concerns either of you.

SHEVA: We're not giving you an option, now spit it out!

KRATOS: Will I be making you my bitch or what?

EXCELLA: If you can behave yourselves, maybe I'll tell you.

She grabs two briefcases and runs. KRATOS and SHEVA open fire, hitting one of the cases and causing her to drop it. EXCELLA manages to get away.

KRATOS: Damn it!

SHEVA: She's tough. I'll give her that much.

SHEVA looks down at the fallen briefcase. The syringes inside have scattered all over the floor.

SHEVA: What's this?

She picks one up.

SHEVA: KRATOS, is this...?

KRATOS: Whatever it is, Excella seemed protective of it.

The large chamber ahead is like a warehouse of some sort.

As KRATOS and SHEVA pass along, an alarm suddenly sounds, and a ton of Majini come out of the hatches.

A fierce firefight breaks out. CHRIS and SHEVA make their way down to the lower level.

Even more Majini come to make trouble.

They jump down a hatch, taking out Majini that confront them in the hallway.

KRATOS and SHEVA finally make it to the next chamber.

At this point a Majini with a gatling gun comes in, blasting away in an

aggressive show of strength.

SHEVA: Their weapons keep getting bigger! Take cover!

They hide behind steel boxes as he blasts away, then open fire at him when he stops to rev up again. This Majini is tough; the steel backpack he wears protects his back, and he is capable of surviving explosions and using his gun as a melee weapon. CHRIS and SHEVA take advantage of the explosive cylinders lying around to take him down. After killing him they take the Tanker Keycard A from his body. Tanker Keycard B is in a safe above. They use the keycards simultaneously to open a door.

There are some rocket launcher Majini waiting for them.

SHEVA: Rocket launcher!

KRATOS and SHEVA take out the rocket launcher Majini in this room, as well as the few Bui Kichwa skittering around, then get into the elevator.

Dreams of a Madman

The scene shifts to WESKER, who is in a control room of some sort.

WESKER: So you've made it this far...

He is watching KRATOS and SHEVA in the elevator through some security cameras.

WESKER: Too bad you won't make it much further.

He enters into a flashback set in the Spencer Estate. SPENCER is sitting in a wheechair as WESKER paces about.

SPENCER: ...a new superior breed of humans given birth by the Progenitor Virus.

The Wesker children were entrusted with endless potential. Of them, only one survived. You.

WESKER: Are you saying I was manufactured?

SPENCER: I was to become a god...(coughs)...creating a new world with an

advanced race of human beings. However, all was lost with Raccoon City. Despite

that setback, your creation still holds great significance. (coughs)

SPENCER slowly gets up on his feet, and WESKER starts to walk over to him.

SPENCER: Now my candle burns dimly. Ironic, isn't it? For one who has the right to be a god! To face his own mortality...

He turns around to look WESKER straight in the eye.

WESKER: The right to be a god...

WESKER impales SPENCER with his arm.

WESKER (speaking straight into SPENCER'S ear): That right is now mine.

He releases his arm, and SPENCER falls to the floor, dead.

WESKER: The right to be a god? You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly

capable of becoming a god deserves that right.

The scene shifts back to the present.

WESKER: The right...With Uroboros, I have that right.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 6-2:

Main Deck

KRATOS and SHEVA are now outside. Ahead is a gigantic pile of bodies.

A New Nightmare Begins

KRATOS and SHEVA approach the clearing with the pile of corpses.

KRATOS: What the hell happened here?

Suddenly someone staggers over. It's EXCELLA. She is hunched over in pain.

KRATOS: Bitch… PLEASE!?

EXCELLA: Why...when I've done so much...all for you...

WESKER (through speakers): Chris! How nice of you to join us.

KRATOS: Wesker!

WESKER: Don't worry, your mission is at its end. Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance!

KRATOS: I have faced gods, you will not that much of a difficulty!

EXCELLA: Albert...you said we'd change this world together...why!?

SHEVA: I thought they were partners.

KRATOS: He feeds his own greed.

WESKER: Soon even you will understand, KRATOS. One glimpse of my new world and

it will all make perfect sense.

KRATOS: Show yourself!

WESKER: Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You will not live to see the dawn! Sorry Excella, but it appears Uroboros has rejected you.

EXCELLA is now on her knees, shouting in pain.

WESKER: Though you have been an excellent asset. I have one last task for you.

EXCELLA: Albert!

Suddenly her eyes widen and a mass of tentacles explode out of her mouth.

SHEVA: What the hell!?

WESKER: Farewell, old friend.

The tentacles move towards the pile of bodies, engulfing them. Soon EXCELLA has turned into a gigantic monster, AHERI, similar to the first boss and MKONO, but even bigger and stronger than either of them. A tentacle suddenly lashes down at KRATOS and SHEVA, who manage to jump out of the way. They get up and start to run for their lives. As they run down the catwalk, they dodge from AHERI's tentacles. They get off the catwalk and assist each other in climbing over a shipping container and up a flight of stairs to a higher deck.

SHEVA: This way!

They manage to get to a door and inside again.

KRATOS: Son of bitch.

SHEVA: So now what? Do you think our weapons can hurt that thing?

KRATOS: I dunno, but we gotta get the hell outta here before it destroys this place.

Suddenly AHERI's tentacles punch through the ceiling, an attack that the two narrowly dodge.

SHEVA: It's tearing through the ship! We can't stay here!

They pass through a few cabins to avoid the tentacless blocking the way. AHERI can be seen through a window.

SHEVA: My God...Look how big it's become!

They pass through a hallway with numerous Majini corpses lying around. Some of them, however, aren't dead yet, and they jump up and attack. KRATOS and SHEVA eliminate them. One of them mutates into a Duvalia; from this Majini they get the Bridge Keycard. They go through a slide door into a room in which SPENCER's notebook can be found, listing Umbrella members with access to company secrets.

They use the keycard to enter the bridge, which is deserted. On a bulletin board across the bridge is a document describing the Shango satellite laser.

KRATOS: We have to go brake stuff, it always works!

They head outside and make their way to the roof.

Suddenly AHERI appears. It has grown to a size where nothing less than a satellite laser will take it down.

SHEVA: That thing is huge. Do you really think we can kill it?

KRATOS uses the Bridge Keycard to open a panel and reveal the Laser Targeting Device.

SHEVA: It's all on you, KRATOS! I've got your back!

AHERI reveals a large central bulb, which KRATOS targets.

SHEVA: There is is! Fire!

KRATOS locks on, and a huge green laser blasts AHERI.

SHEVA: That's it hit, hit it again! Watch out! It's firing off some sort of projectiles!

Sure enough, there are some small masses of Uroboros crawling around the deck, but they are easily taken out with small arms fire.

AHERI's bulb retracts, and four large tentacles tipped with orange bulbs rise up.

SHEVA: KRATOS! Above you!

The tentacles attempt to lash out at KRATOS, but he manages to duck. As the fight goes on KRATOS targets each bulb with the LTD, and the laser blasts them.

AHERI reveals its main bulb again.

KRATOS aims at AHERI with the LTD, and this time the laser hit is fatal.

With a deafening scream, AHERI's main bulb explodes, and it collapses, finally vanquished.


End file.
